


Intoxicated

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Crush, a bit of smut, draco is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Draco sees Harry at the pub with someone other than him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Intoxicated

The wind banged against the pub windows, and every time someone entered, the snow would easily drift in. As the days got colder, the Three Broomsticks grew more and more crowded. It was mostly filled with Hogwarts students, but Draco would occasionally make time to get a pint. After graduation, he ended up becoming a renowned Potioneer, creating different formulas for the Ministry, for the school, and for himself. He took pride in his work, but couldn’t help but admit that it was taking its toll on him. 

On Fridays, Draco would usually go to the inn because his friend Blaise took the night shifts, and often listened to the blonde vent about his feelings. Tonight, Blaise was not surprised when the topic was about Harry. It was  _ always _ about Harry. Draco would see his image in the Daily Prophet, and talk about how handsome he’s gotten in the last few years. However, he tried to be patient with Draco because he knew the blonde had no one else he could talk to about this.

Draco took a quick shot of rum before placing it down and tapping for another. After downing the second shot, he finally began to speak, “He saved a kid from a werewolf yesterday. It was in the newspaper today, and he made the front page yet again.” He grinned, “He has another nasty scar on his face now, but he couldn’t have looked more happy. The kid was in the picture too - dark hair, dark eyes - and he was practically being hugged by Harry.”

Draco took a third shot, and winced at the acidity in his throat. “Can’t say that I’m not somewhat envious of the kid.” He chuckled pathetically, “Imagine that? Just because he gets to be that close to Harry when I can never be.”

Blaise nodded, and poured another glass of rum, “Draco, it’s been three years, and you’re still pining over him. Don’t you think you should move onto someone else?”

The blonde sighed, “It seems bloody impossible. Every single time I think I’ve gotten over him, his picture shows up in the papers, and the feeling comes rushing back. Every single time I even look at another bloke, I end up seeing him.” He tilted his head back with the fourth shot, and slammed the glass back on the table, “I’m doomed.” 

“I would like to disagree, but it  _ has _ been three years, not even counting our time at Hogwarts. Maybe I could try to set you up with someone with a free glass of beer?” Blaise smiled sympathetically.

“I doubt I’ll even find the guy interesting.” Draco shook his head and faced the back of the pub. His eyes widened, and he straightened his back when he saw those familiar spectacles, that blasted scar, and that jovial smile. His eyes shifted to the person sitting beside him. Draco immediately felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. Neville fucking Longbottom. 

“Harry’s here, in the back, chatting it up with Neville,” Draco rolled his eyes and tapped for the fifth shot.

“Yes, he’s been here for awhile actually.”

Draco creased his eyes, “And you didn’t tell me anything?”

“Didn’t think you’d have the courage to walk over to him, and ask him for a cup of tea, to be honest.”

“Excuse me? I do too have the courage to ask him out.”

Blaise’s eyebrow raised, “So that’s why you’ve been coming here every Friday, whining about him, and not actually going up to him? I know you know where he lives - it’s barely a secret - and yet you come to tell me how much you want him.”

“Maybe I will go up to him,” Draco released a deep exhale, and gestured for the sixth shot. Then a seventh. Then an eighth. 

“You might want to slow down if you want to be coherent when chatting,” Blaise warned.

Draco waved his hand away, and turned towards the brunette. He downed the ninth while watching Harry cozying up with Longbottom. His eyes narrowed, and his expression turned into a grimace. 

“I,” Draco coughed, “will not talk to him tonight, though.” His head wobbled slightly, and his cheeks reddened with the burning sensation of the rum.

Blaise raised a concerned eyebrow towards his tipsy friend.

“Give me another!” Draco clumsily dropped the glass on the table.

“Uhh - I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Blaise answered, and then took the glass away. 

Draco leaned back in the tall chair, and frowned. His friend placed a cup of water, and a small platter of peanuts in front of him. The blonde grumbled, grabbed the glass of water, and chugged it, relishing in the coolness of the liquid. He grabbed a handful of nuts, and chewed it rather slowly. His head felt heavier, and he decided to rest it on the table for a couple of minutes.

Blaise returned to Draco, and shook his shoulder to wake the boy up, but the latter just mumbled, and pushed away the hand. 

“Draco, you cannot sleep at the bar. You’re drooling all over the place.”

“Mmmm.”

Blaise rolled his eyes, and sighed. His shift doesn’t end for another three hours, and he couldn’t let the blonde stay passed out here for that long. He looked up at Harry and Neville, and stared in uncertainty. Should he disregard his friend’s word, and call Potter over just to get him home? His mind played out possibly scenarios where Draco would finally talk about his blasted feelings. Or maybe he would just yell at Harry, and the brunette would just leave him to fend for himself. 

Ultimately, he decided to walk over to the pair sitting near the back window. 

“Potter,” Blaise began.

Harry looked up, and scrunched his eyebrows.

“So Malfoy is sitting over there by the bar, drunk and passed out.”

Harry glanced to the bar, and then back to Blaise. “And what does that have to do with me?” Harry questioned.

“My shift doesn’t end until around midnight, so I need someone to help me move his body elsewhere.”

“Well, I’m a bit preoccupied right now. Can’t you find someone else?” 

Blaise looked over to Neville, and then at Potter, “No, I cannot. I can give you his address, he doesn’t live that far. So if you could just bring him home, hopefully knock some sense into him that he shouldn’t drink so bloody fast, that’d be brilliant.”

Harry sighed, “Alright, I can bring him back, but give me a few minutes.”

Blaise nodded, and returned to the bar to pour drinks for other wizards and witches. He made sure the blonde was still breathing as he looked awfully still, then looked back to the pair. Neville was pulling on his coat, and gave Harry an endearing hug before he said his goodbyes. Blaise watched the tall man leave, and then eyes went back to Harry, who was now approaching.

Harry stared at Draco, and then sighed. First, he pulled his head back so that he’d stop drooling on the bar table. Then, he wrapped the blonde's arm around his shoulder, and somehow managed to heave him off the stool. Harry stumbled a bit under the deadweight, but quickly positioned himself so that he could walk. Blaise gave an apologetic smile, handed Harry the address, and then waved him off. 

Draco was still somewhat aware that he was being lifted, and began to awkwardly stand on his own two feet. His eyes squinted at the boy standing next to him, but he couldn’t quite make out who it was. The blonde groaned, and tried to push the man away, but was unsuccessful. He ended up leaning most of his weight onto the other, and moved his feet every now and then to lessen the burden. 

When Harry made it out of the pub door, he finally spoke up, “Malfoy, you’re bloody heavy. Can you try to walk on your own?”

Draco recognized the voice, and asked, “Potter, is that you?”

“Yes, now can you please try not to fall on me as I bring you back home?”

The blonde let out a large exhale, as he breathed in the cold breeze - it felt oddly nice against his warm cheeks. “Home?” was all he could mutter.

“Mhm,” Harry answered. He was glad Draco’s house wasn’t that far, maybe a ten or fifteen minute walk. He would try to apparate, but he didn’t want the blonde to barf all over him.

Harry barely made it the rest of the way there. The cold wind was slicing his face, and the only warmth other than his own jacket was Draco. Now that he made it to the front door, he didn’t even know if anyone was home who could tend to him or who could even let the pair in. Harry dropped the blonde to sit on the stone stairs, and then knocked on the door.

After a few very long minutes, the door slightly opened, and Harry couldn’t immediately see anyone when it did. His eyes shifted down to see a house-elf curiously looking up at him.

“Uh,” Harry pointed at Draco, “Can we come in? I was told he lives here, and he’s a bit sloshed.”

The house-elf narrowed his eyes, and then flung open the door for the brunette and his master.

Harry exhaled in relief, and went to pick the blonde back up - more like dragged the man in, but nevertheless, they made it inside. The warmth of the house was soothing, and his frozen hands immediately began to loosen. He asked where the bedroom was, and the elf pointed upstairs. Harry stretched his neck in preparation. Another flight of goddamn stairs.

When he finally managed to pull Draco up to the second floor, he attempted to lay him on the bed, but was denied when the blonde dropped and shook his head childishly. 

Harry hissed, “What?”

Draco pointed to the bathroom across the room, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You want to take a bloody shower right now?”

The blonde nodded, causing a frustrated sigh from the brunette.

“Too bad. You’re lucky I even brought you home, now stand up.”

Draco stayed seated on the ground, his eyes opening and closing lazily.

Harry ran his fingers through the black curls, and hunched over to lift the man-child up.

“Clothes…” Draco whispered.

“What?”

The blonde clumsily lifted his shirt.

“Wait wait wait,” Harry quickly said, hands motioning Draco to stop. He walked over to the drawer, and pulled it open. His eyes widened when he saw the assorted boxers, and shut it immediately. Then he went to the next drawer - plain tee shirts. He grabbed the black cotton tee, and then moved onto the next drawer - silky pajama bottoms. With both pieces of clothing in his hand, he walked back over to Draco, who was practically sleeping.

Harry placed the shirt and pants on the bed beside them, and then contemplated whether he should just let the blonde take off his own clothes or if he should do it himself. “ _ Honestly it’d be faster if I just did it. The quicker I finish, the quicker I can go home,” _ Harry thought to himself. 

His hand moved for the buttons on the dress shirt, and unbuttoned all but one because Draco’s hand reached up in confusion. Harry slapped the hand away, got the last button, and easily slid the fabric off Draco’s shoulder. His eyes began to study the bare upper body. It looked like Draco had gotten more muscular since graduation. His shoulders were definitely a lot broader, and Harry subconsciously ran his hand over the muscles in his arms. Draco made an unusual sound in his throat, causing the brunette’s cheeks to redden and quickly pull away. His sight fell on the toned chest, and slightly defined abs. Harry couldn’t help but admire how fit the blonde had become, and bit his lip. 

Draco shivered, “Cold.”

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, and grabbed the shirt. He pulled it over the blonde hair, and then through the arms. When he realized that he had to do the bottom next, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. 

“Malfoy, take off your trousers. I have a clean pair right here,” Harry ordered.

The blonde’s fingers fumbled with the button, and managed to undo it. He pulled down the waistband, and lifted his arse slightly to push it past. But he struggled to tug the rest of it off, causing another shoulder drop from the brunette. He knelt over Draco, and forcibly yanked the unusually tight trousers. Harry ignored the clear outline of Draco’s piece, grabbed the pajama pants sitting on the bed, and pulled them over.

“Alright, you’re in clean clothes, get up.”

Draco pushed himself off the ground, with a bit of Harry’s help, and he balanced on his two feet. Harry led him to his bed, and pulled the blanket over him. The brunette stared at the now-sleeping boy, and then turned to leave the bedroom.

“Harry?” Draco mumbled, and lightly grabbed Harry’s hand. 

Harry turned back, “Uhh, yes Malfoy?” He tried to withdraw his hand, but the grip tightened.

“Stay.”

That caused an eyebrow raise, “Why?” 

“Please.”

Harry glanced between Draco and the door. It’s not like he had anything better to do. So he decided to stay at the blonde’s request. He walked over to the dark lounge chair, and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable considering how solid it looked. Harry looked outside the window, and grinned at how peaceful the snowy fields looked at night. Everything looked so surreal, like something pulled out of a vacation catalog.

About ten minutes later, Harry heard shifting in the bed beside him, but didn’t think much of it until he heard a soft voice call for him again.

Harry faced the blonde who looked less red than before, and whispered, “What now?”

Draco pointed at the brunette, and patted the bed, “Sleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s second request, “It’s alright, I’m quite comfortable here.”

“No. You - here.” His finger switching from Harry to the empty space beside him.

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m alright. Just go back to sleep.” He turned back to the outside, and noticed the little white particles falling and sticking to the window. 

Draco frowned, removed the bed covers, and walked over to the brunette. He grabbed his arm, to which the latter flinched at the sudden contact.

“Merlin, Malfoy! Bloody scared me. What are you doing out of bed?” Harry exclaimed.

The blonde didn’t respond, and just pulled Harry’s arm towards the bed. 

“Draco, let go. I said I’m alright.” But with each word came a stronger pull. When Harry tried to break free from the grip, he realized he couldn’t, and was genuinely shocked at how strong Draco was.

Draco effectively dragged Harry to the bed, and pushed him onto it. Harry immediately sat up, but was pushed back down by the other’s hand. The blonde motioned him to stay, and climbed over Harry to plop back on his side of the bed.

Harry’s head turned to look at Draco, who was probably sleeping again. He carefully tried to remove his legs off the bed so that he could return to the chair, but Draco exhaled, causing him to pause and look back. 

His second attempt to get off was halted by another hand, “Stop.”

Harry sighed again, and he was pulled back into the soft covers. “Malfoy, you cannot force me to sleep in this bed with you.”

Draco grumbled, and moved closer to the brunette. When he was just a centimetre away, his arm wrapped the boy, and his head nuzzled into Harry’s neck. 

What on earth did he do to be here right now? It never crossed his mind that this could ever happen in his life. He was in Draco Malfoy’s bed. He was next to Draco Malfoy. He was being  _ held _ by Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn’t say that he was uncomfortable, but it just felt so odd. His body stayed tightened under the warmth.

“You smell good,” Draco barely murmured. 

His hot breath tickled Harry’s neck, and made his cheeks heat up - making him forget about even trying to escape. He swallowed, “T-Thanks…”

Draco whispered something incomprehensible under his breath. Harry looked down at the calm face, and half-smiled at how gentle the blonde appeared. He finally loosened his shoulders and arms, letting the other continue to embrace him. 

A few minutes passed before Draco mumbled Harry’s name again.

“Hm?’ 

The blonde lifted his head to meet the green eyes, but didn’t say anything. He leaned down, and lazily pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry drew back into the pillow, and was met with a pouting Draco Malfoy. The brunette was pleasantly surprised, but wasn’t sure if it was right to do this with him. He licked his lip, and hesitantly reached up for the slightly red cheeks. He rubbed his thumb over the pale lips, and pulled Draco back down to reconnect the kiss.

Draco gave a pleased sound in return, and began to lean further into the kiss. His lips moved messily over Harry’s, and the latter winced at the alcoholic taste that resided in the boy’s mouth. But he continued to kiss the blonde, and his tongue slid over the bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Draco opened his mouth, Harry plunged into it like it was the only source of liquid in a desert. When the blonde sucked on his tongue, Harry moaned in pleasure.

Harry positioned the blonde onto his body so that he was resting on his crotch. As they kissed, Harry felt the slender fingers desperately squeeze his neck, and tug forward until he was also sitting up. Draco rolled his hips against Harry’s. It was an aching sensation for the brunette who wanted to remove the fabric separating their flesh. 

Harry withdrew from the kiss and pulled the flimsy black shirt off Draco. His lips immediately attacked the perky pink buds. Each bite elicited a beautiful gasp from the blonde, and each suck received an arousing moan. Draco’s fingers ran through the black curls as his body continued to move against Harry. Harry smashed back into the lips, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, actively shifting him on his hardening cock.

It felt so wrong to take advantage of the inebriated man, but Harry couldn’t help how good it felt. He moaned into Draco’s mouth, and grabbed his arse. Oh how perfect and full it felt in his grip. When he squeezed a little tighter, Draco's back arched, and he whimpered for more.

Harry immediately lifted the boy, and switched positions with him. Now that he was on top, he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck. He sucked long and hard, making sure that it would leave a dark mark tomorrow morning. His hand fell down to the bulge in Draco's pants, and he rubbed it teasingly, causing another needy moan to escape from the latter. 

Harry pulled down Draco's pajama pants, and wrapped his hands around the hard length. He stroked up and down until Draco's gasps became shorter and pitchier. His thumb teased the slit, exciting a clumsy thrust in the air.

Draco grabbed his own inner thigh, and squeezed in pleasure. His head tilted back, releasing another loud moan. God those sounds drove Harry fucking crazy, but he didn't want to do anything while Draco was unaware - didn't want to do anything more. Harry's fingers were greased with precum, and he knew the blonde was close. He quickened his movement, and Draco came with a shout. The thick white liquid shot onto Harry's tee, leaving a wet stain. Harry bit his lip as he examined the naked boy in front of him, but he stopped himself from completely devouring him whole. 

Draco's breathing slowed, and he looked up at Harry. "More…" he whined, wrapping his legs around the brunette.

Harry climbed over Draco, and said, "No." He paused when he saw the pout forming on the blonde's face, and continued, "Maybe tomorrow when you come back to your senses, yeah? You look like you're about to fall asleep any second."

Draco nodded, and shifted his head to the side, exposing his beautifully bruised flesh. Harry grunted in defeat, and laid back on his side of the bed. He didn’t even realize when his eyes began to close, and his mind drifted off into sleep.

-

Draco woke up with his head resting on something hard, and breathing? His head tilted back, and his eyes opened to see black curls. He instantly sat up when he realized it was Harry Potter.  _ “What the hell?” _ constantly replayed in his mind, and he tried hard to remember last night. His eyes fell to the clothes on the floor.  _ “Did he undress me last night?”  _ He looked down, and noticed he wasn't clothed. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and he licked his parched lips.

Harry groaned, and his eyes opened to see a very confused Draco Malfoy.

Draco immediately lifted the blanket to cover his bare body. “Potter, what are you doing in my bed?” The blonde paused, “Actually what are you doing in my house at all?”

Harry tiredly lifted himself up on his elbows, “I brought you back from the pub last night. In case you didn’t notice, you were pretty much wasted.”

“Alright, but that doesn’t explain why you’re in my bloody bed.”

Harry scoffed, “You forced me to sleep here.”

Draco’s eyes creased, “And what? You couldn’t fight back?”

“Believe me. I tried, but you’re surprisingly strong even when you’re sozzled,” Harry explained, and sat up.

The blonde accepted the compliment. "Why am I naked?" he innocently asked.

Harry coughed, "Uh well. Something happened last night."

Draco’s expression blanked, and he just blinked at the brunette.

“We basically snuggled for a bit, and then you kissed me, and then I, um, wanked you off.”

Draco’s jaw dropped, and he scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief, "Potter! Why on earth would you do that to me while I'm drunk?"

"I'm sorry. I just lost control last night after you g - grinded against me," Harry answered, low-key reminiscing last night.

Draco blushed, "You - you should've stopped me after I kissed you…"

"Are you saying you didn't want it to happen at all?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just -" Draco paused when Harry's eyebrow raised. Why did he have to be so out of it? How he wished he was more aware, so that he could remember and feel everything. Draco’s eyes left the green, and he changed the subject. “How did you even get my address?”

“Blaise gave it to me after he asked me to bring you home - didn’t even give me a chance to reject.”

The mention of his friend brought back very vague memories of seeing Potter with Longbottom. Did he leave the Gryffindor for him? He mentally slapped himself for even drinking that much, and then he planned out how he would scold his friend on leaving him with Potter instead of bringing him home himself. Bloody bastard.

“Did I say anything weird last night?”

Harry tilted his head, “Like what?”

“Just anything,” Draco answered with a small shrug.

“Not really, but uh…” 

Draco shot up, “But what?”

“Well when you embraced me last night, you just told me I smelled… good?”

The blonde widened his eyes, and cleared his throat. He really didn’t know what to say, but spoke anyways, “That’s not unusual.” He shook his head, trying to convince himself that that was true. 

Harry didn’t think the atmosphere could get any more awkward, and he nodded, “Yeah. No. Not unusual at all.”

Draco exhaled, “Let’s just forget anything ever happened, yeah?”

Harry sat, thinking. Honestly, he didn’t want to forget. He found the situation kind of peculiar - more so than it already was - but it’d be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it. For some strange reason, he felt like Draco was hiding something, but he wasn’t sure he should push it as the boy already looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

Draco nodded.

Harry continued, "Did you not  _ want _ to kiss me?"

"What?"

"It's alright if you didn't, it's my fault for doing more than I should've. But I just want to know, like if you were sober, would you be okay with snogging me?"

Draco hesitated. Of course he would be okay with it. He'd be more than okay. He'd be bloody ecstatic. But he can't quite admit that without sounding like he's been into the bloke since their school days. So instead, he just nodded shyly. 

Harry let out an exhale of relief, "Brilliant."

Draco met the green eyes, and smiled gently. His heart was beating so fast, he had to stop it from breaking free from his chest. It's been so long since they've spoken to each other. And it's pretty much the first time they've spoken kind words to each other. 

The pair sat in silence, until Harry looked at the clock ticking on the wall. 

“It's already afternoon?" Harry asked.

Draco finally took his eyes off the brunette, and checked the clock, "Yes, it is."

Harry readjusted his tee, and stood up, "I think I should get going then."

Draco disliked those words, and quickly asked, “Do you actually want to get something to eat?” 

The brunette faced the blonde, “What do you have in mind?”

Draco subtly perked up, “I know this cafe that sells great coffee and delectable pastries.”

Harry displayed a thinking expression, and then accepted, “Very well. But can I borrow a shirt?" He pulled out his shirt in display, and smirked, "This one is a bit dirty."

Draco's eyes fell to the stain, and swallowed hard. He walked over to the drawer, and tossed Harry a cotton tee. The brunette caught the tee, and quickly switched out of his own. Draco subtly eyed the boy's muscular body, but pretended to fix his own clothes. 

Harry's eyes met the silver, and said, “I’ll meet you downstairs, then.” When he made it to the front entrance, he leaned his back on the door, and waited for the blonde. He grinned to himself. The way he spent last night wasn’t ideal, but who was he kidding? He’d happily do it all over again. 


End file.
